Modern vehicles generally have multiple assist systems. The assist systems may be related to driver assist system to support the driver in driving the vehicle, for example monitoring that the vehicle stays in the lane, or that a distance to the vehicle in front is kept over a safe threshold distance. Other types of assist system may provide driving directions or transmission gear suggestions.
Most of the assist systems provide visual indications or warnings. The indications or warnings require space in the interior of the vehicle, and in particular in a location such that the indications or warnings are visible to the driver of the vehicle.
Traditionally, the indications or warnings have been provided by visual indicators on the dashboard of the vehicle. More recently, head-up display systems have emerged on the market for vehicles other than airplanes which have had head-up displays for decades; in particular fighter planes have employed head up displays for many years.
Generally, a head up display is configured to project visual information in the windshield of the vehicle in front of the driver such that the user should not have to refocus with the eyes when changing viewpoint from looking at the displayed information to a viewpoint behind the displayed information. This is of course an important feature if the driver is required to read the information at the same time as driving the vehicle.
However, as the amount of information to be displayed increases, the space available for displaying the information becomes more cramped. Furthermore, some of the information may not be critical for the driver or passengers of the vehicle at all times, and may in some cases even distract the driver. Thus, there is a need for further displaying options for providing vehicle information to occupants in a vehicle, and in some cases to occupants outside the vehicle.